


That Will Span Generations

by authorbooklover



Series: A way with words [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Hurt Steve, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Miscommunication, Past Child Abuse, Tony Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-29
Updated: 2015-09-29
Packaged: 2018-04-23 23:48:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4896937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/authorbooklover/pseuds/authorbooklover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'M SO SORRY!!! Adulting has taken over and it haven't had time to even breathe! I swear this next month will be better but this is almost done.</p>
    </blockquote>





	That Will Span Generations

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SO SORRY!!! Adulting has taken over and it haven't had time to even breathe! I swear this next month will be better but this is almost done.

The rest of the week went by in a blur. Tony went in and out of consciousness catching bits and pieces of the world around him. He would try desperately to hold on to those moments, the bright bits of light before the darkness came back. He was scared, as much as he hated to admit it. But he was. What if he went into the darkness and never woke up? What if he never saw Steve again? Steve. Every time Tony would wake, the golden headed man would be by his side, either stroking his hand, or hair. Once Tony could have sworn Steve was even laying in bed with him, Tony's head pillowed on his chest. Those were the moments that kept him fighting for the light.

Steve hated to admit it but he was scared. Scared that Tony wouldn't recover, scared that Tony would fall back into the coma. No one bothered to tell Steve to get some sleep or head back to the tower. They all could see their leader desperately holding Iron Man's hand like a life line. It wouldn't have been smart to separate them right now. Steve stood up and cracked his back, he had been sitting by Tony's bed for at least three hours. Pacing the room, he continued to replay how Justin Hammer had blown up the lab. Natasha and Bruce were working on finding the cause of the matter. It seems that he had some how got into the tower and placed the devices. Sighing Steve hung his head, he had a feeling he knew when it happened too.

When Steve had busted the door to Tony's lab, Jarvis had focused all of his attention on his creator and his safety, that left a whole in the security system. Perfect time for Hammer to sneak in to either Jarvis's system or sneak into the tower itself. A whimper from the bed made Steve turn.

Tony was slowly waking up. 

"Tones?" Steve moved back to his side and grabbed his hand.

Tony blinked a few times then gave a dry cough.

"Steve? Where-the lab." He struggled to sit up.

"Woah, Woah, Tony hold on. This is the first time you've been lucid enough to even speak. You need your rest." Steve gently pushed him back to the bed.

Tony latched onto the hand that was on his chest. Looking down at it he blinked owlishly. His fingertips slowly began to stroke the back of Steve's hand.

"You were here, the entire time." Tony's voice remained small.

Steve swallowed then slowly nodded. "I couldn't leave a teammate behind."

The fingers touching the back of his hand froze and jerked away as if they had been shocked. 

"A teammate behind." Tony's voice held no emotion.

Steve furrowed his brow and nodded. "Well yea, I mean-"

"I know exactly what you meant Captain. Where are the others?" Tony's voice had taken a hard edge to it and he refused to look at Steve.

Steve stood there stunned at the sudden change in Tony's behavior. "They are tryingto find out how Hammer got into the lab. Tony what-"

"Cool that's good. Where's, I need my phone or something to connect to Jarvis. Make sure that idiot Hammer didn't break anything in Jarvis's code." Tony flung back the covers and moved to stand. He stood on shaky legs for two seconds then fell over. Steve caught him around his middle. Their bodies were pressed close together.

Silence hung over them.

Steve tried to speak but his throat had gone dry at the feeling of Tony's body pressed so close. A faint blush had spread across the Man of Iron's cheeks. Tony kept his gaze locked on his hand that had came to rest on Steve's hard chest.

"Tony..." Steve's voice cracked.

"I'm in my hospital gown." Tony cringed at what he had said. Glancing up, he felt his cheeks grow hotter at the look on Steve's face.

Steve's eyes were locked on Tony's mouth, his cheeks were stained a deep red and his mouth was parted. He looked wrecked.

"I...I think we have had a lot of misunderstandings between us in the past few days." Steve finally spoke, his breath fanning across Tony's cheek.

Tony swallowed and nodded quickly. "It seems so."

Steve pulled back far enough to look Tony in the eyes, searching for something, he leaned forward slowly. Tony closed his eyes.

"Cap, we found- Oh! My bad!" Clint came barging into the room, only to turn right around and cover his eyes.

Steve and Tony jumped apart. Tony pressed his back up against the wall hoping to gain distance between him and Steve. Steve turned towards Clint trying not to let his anger show. 

"What?" he snapped.

"Sorry, uh we found Hammer." Clint turned around covering his eyes, peaking through, he saw Steve's murderous expression and shrugged. 

"That's great! I'll get dressed and then we can-" Tony stepped away only to be caught by Steve again.

"You are in no shape to fight. We can handle this. Stay here and get well." Steve gently sat him on the bed. Bending low he whispered in Tony's ear. "When I get back, we will fix all of the misunderstandings okay?" He kissed his head and left the room, Clint close on his heals.

Tony stayed frozen for a few seconds then gently ran a hand through his head. Smiling softly to himself he laid down on the hospital bed and looked out the window. Maybe being bed ridden wasn't a bad thing after all.


End file.
